Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods of extracting fumes from a laser material processing system, and, more particularly, to a portable laser material processing system which is adapted to be alternately interfaced with a stationary fume extraction docking station for stationary use or a portable air processing module for mobile use in the field.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
Lasers, especially C02 and Nd YAG lasers, have experienced rapid growth in recent years and are now used in a multitude of applications that include engraving, marking, drilling, cutting, and welding to name just a few. Many problems which require controlled material processing might find a potential solution with the laser.
Laser material processing systems typically come with a laser source and a laser material processing platform which includes a cabinet or housing enclosing a work table and work area accessible through top and front doors for loading and unloading a workpiece, a beam delivery system, and a CPU for receiving a work program and controlling the delivery of the laser beam to the workpiece in accordance with the work program.
During laser material processing a significant amount of fumes, smoke, debris, and contaminants are produced and must be extracted from the work area and the air either cleaned and recirculated or exhausted to the atmosphere. In the past this requirement has been satisfied by a variety of air filtration and air cleansing devices and processes.
Adding to the problem, however, is the fact that laser sources and laser material processing platforms are among the most expensive devices to buy. Small business units have to stretch their budget to buy just one system comprising a laser source and a laser material processing platform which is typically set up for use in an office or manufacturing facility with a stationary installation for extracting fumes from the work area and expelling such fumes to the atmosphere via an ordinary duct and exhaust blower system.
In a typical prior system by Sukhman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,558 there is disclosed just such a housing enclosing a workpiece on a table with the work area being kept free of contaminants by a blower which removes the air from the enclosure and then recirculates the air through a filter before returning it to the work area in a 100% closed loop system. The problems with such a system are that the enclosure ie under pressure allowing fumes to escape into the room because the cabinet is not sealed, and the system is preferably stationary.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable laser material processing system with fume extraction that maintains a negative pressure in the work area.
When there is a need to have the laser system in the field for temporary use, such as, for a demonstration at a customer location, or at a show, the small businesses are put to the trouble of disassembling the manufacturing installation, or buying another system, or foregoing the opportunity entirely.
To fill this need, portable laser systems were developed. In one such system by Gamier in U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,780 there is disclosed a 2xe2x80x2xc3x972.5xe2x80x2xc3x971xe2x80x2 portable laser engraving system weighing about 75 lbs with an X-Y beam delivery system and work area in an enclosed cabinet with a fume evacuation system that apparently keeps the work area under a negative pressure by delivering the smoke or other gases and debris away from the work area through a corrugated hose. The problem with this system is that it exhausts fumes directly to the atmosphere outside of the facility through the exhaust hose, which, in most cases, is not feasible, such as, when operating in the field. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a laser processing system which is rapidly coupled between either a stationary docking platform with a permanent exhaust system to the outside atmosphere or a portable module which can temporarily filter the exhaust air in the field in facilities that do not have readily available stationary exhaust systems.
Accordingly, there is still a great unfilled need for, and it is an object of the present invention to provide, a reasonably priced portable laser processing module adapted to meet many needs by being quickly and easily independently interfaced between a stationary exhaust docking station for fume extraction during in-office use and a portable air processing module for fume extraction during field use.
Set forth below is a brief summary of the invention which achieves the foregoing and other objects and provides the foregoing and hereafter stated benefits and advantages in accordance with the structure, function and results of the present invention as embodied and broadly described herein.
One aspect of the invention is a portable laser processing module constructed and configured for fumes extraction which includes a housing supporting therein a laser source and a beam delivery system for delivering a laser beam to a workpiece supportable in an enclosed interior work area therein and a passageway in the housing from the work area to an exhaust port in a base member such that when the housing is supported on a fumes extraction device, the exhaust port of the housing mates with an inlet port on the fumes extraction device for extracting the fumes from the work area through the passageway to the fume extraction device.
Further features of this aspect of the invention include the passageway being a channel between an opening in an exhaust manifold at the work area and the exhaust port, guides on the housing constructed and configured for cooperating with guides on the fumes extraction device for cooperatively positioning the housing thereonto, a gasket for sealing the exhaust port and an inlet port on the fumes extraction device, and the housing having an air inlet opening for use in open loop or semi-closed loop operations.
A second aspect of the invention is a stationary docking station for supporting a housing of a portable laser processing module thereon which includes a support platform having an exhaust opening therein which is constructed and configured for communicating with a fume extraction device, and an inlet port constructed and configured for communicating with the exhaust port of the portable laser processing module for extracting the fumes from a work area of the portable laser processing module and delivering the fumes to the fume exhaustion device.
Further features of this aspect of the invention include guides on the stationary platform constructed and configured for cooperating with guides on the portable laser processing module for cooperatively receiving and positioning the portable laser processing module thereonto, a gasket for sealing the inlet port and an exhaust port on the portable laser processing module, a recessed opening in the support platform constructed and configured for cooperating with an air inlet opening of the portable laser processing module during open loop operation for allowing air to enter said inlet opening without interference.
A third aspect of the invention is a portable air processing module for supporting a housing of a portable laser processing module thereon which includes a portable cabinet enclosing an interior compartment supporting an air processing unit therein including a blower and having an inlet port constructed and configured for communicating with the exhaust port of the portable laser processing module for extracting the fumes from a work area of the portable laser processing module to the interior compartment, and an air outlet for exhausting air from the interior compartment.
Further features of this aspect of the invention include guides on the portable cabinet constructed and configured for cooperating with guides on the portable laser processing module for cooperatively receiving and positioning the portable laser processing module thereonto, a gasket for sealing the inlet port and an exhaust port on the portable laser processing module, a first air outlet for discharging air from the interior of the module during normal open loop operation, an alternative air outlet on the top surface of the cabinet constructed and configured for sealingly mating with a housing air inlet opening for delivering a recirculated portion of the air from the interior compartment to a work area of the housing, and the balance of the air from the interior compartment being exhausted through the first air outlet when operating about 80% closed loop in order to maintain a negative pressure in the work area, and the air processing unit including one or more air filters therein.
A fourth aspect of the invention is a portable laser processing module with fumes extraction which includes a housing supporting therein a laser source and a beam delivery system for delivering a laser beam to a workpiece supportable in an enclosed interior work area therein and a passageway in the housing from the work area to an exhaust port, and a stationary docking station supporting the housing thereon having an exhaust opening communicable with a fume extraction device and an inlet port communicating with the exhaust port for extracting the fumes from the work area and through the passageway for delivery to the fume extraction device through the exhaust opening.
A fifth aspect of the invention is a portable laser processing module with fumes extraction which includes a housing supporting therein a laser source and a beam delivery system for delivering a laser beam to a workpiece supportable in an enclosed interior work area therein and a passageway in the housing from the work area to an exhaust port, and a portable air processing module supporting the housing thereon and having an interior compartment and an inlet port communicating with the exhaust port for extracting the fumes from the work area and through the passageway for delivery to the interior compartment.
A sixth aspect of the invention is a portable laser processing module with fumes extraction which includes a housing supporting therein a laser source and a beam delivery system for delivering a laser beam to a workpiece supportable in an enclosed interior work area therein and a passageway in the housing from the work area to an exhaust port, a stationary docking station for supporting the housing thereon and having an inlet port communicable with the exhaust port and an exhaust opening therein which is communicable with a fume extraction device, and a portable air processing module for supporting the housing thereon and having an inlet port communicable with the exhaust port and the interior of the portable air processing module, the housing alternatively supportable on either the docking station or the portable air processing module for extracting the fumes from the work area and through the passageway for delivery to the fume extraction device or the interior of the portable air processing module.
The advantages of the invention include the following:
1. Portability of the laser processing module itself enabling field use of a laser system at a reasonable price that even small businesses can afford.
2. Elimination of stationary facility fume extraction improvements where it is satisfactory to operate with the portable laser processing module mounted on the portable air processing module.
3. Quick reconfiguration from office to field use.
4. Further more efficient use of invested capital.
5. Further reductions in buying requirements until the need arises that flexibility cannot satisfy.
6. Further expanded utility of capital equipment without adding new equipment.
7. Further quicker response to customers""needs.
8. Further reduced setup costs.
9. Further enhanced productivity.
10. Further increased profit-making opportunities.